Orchan
Orchan '(z buł. 'Органа; z czuw. Урхан) znany również, jako Urhan lub Yurgan - Pierwszy historyczny chan Wielkiej Bułgarii z dynastii Dulo lub Ermi panujący najprawdopodobniej w latach 617-631 n.e albo ewentualnie: 617-630 czy nawet 617-629 wzniesiony do władzy przez zachodnich Turkutów. Mimo iż jest to postać bardzo enigmatyczna to znamy najważniejsze wydarzenia jego rządów. W trakcie ok. czternastoletniego sprawowania urzędu chana przez niego doszło m. in. do konsolidacji zdecentralizowanych Onogurów i pozostałych plemion huno-bułgarskich przez nich podbitych w zjednoczony chanat wielkobułgarski przynależący jednak do większego kaganatu zachodniotureckiego, od którego był silnie uzależniony. Orchanowi przypisuje się też porzucenie tradycyjnego Tengryzmu na rzecz lepiej rozwiniętego chrześcijaństwa po przypuszczalnym przyjęciu chrztu w obrządku greckim w 619 roku naszej ery oraz zapoczątkowanie rozprzestrzeniania się wschodniego odłamu tejże religii i jej wpłyów w północno-wschodnim basenie Morza Czarnego zdominowanego przez ludy barbarzyńskie. Początek panowania Orchana zasadniczo zapoczątkowuje okres istnienia Wielkiej Bułgarii, która na tym jeszcze etapie nie cieszyła się ani późniejszą potęgą, ani nawet większą suwerennością. Orchan poniósł śmierć na polu bitwy w 631 n.e w trakcie chaosu wewnętrznego, który rozprzestrzenił się w zachodnim kaganacie turkijskim. Sukcesja po zgonie tego władcy przypadła jego siostrzeńcowi - Kubratowi z rodu Dulo wobec braku męskiego potomka, choć Kubrat mógł zostać wybrany przez samego Orchana jeszcze przed śmierciom tego drugiego i pełnić urząd od 630 n.e, gdy Orchan walczył na wschodzie i jeszcze żył. Życiorys Pochodzenie Przynależność dynastyczna pierwszego chana Wielkiej Bułgarii pozostaje jednoznacznie nie ustalona wobec lakoniczności i wzajemnej sprzeczności znanych nam źródeł w tym temacie. Jeśli wyjść z pojawiającego się założenia, że figurujący, jako poprzednik Kubrata i następca Irnika - Gostun znany jedynie z odkrytego w 1861 roku Imiennika chanów protobułgarskich jest tym samym władcą, co Orchan znany pod tym imieniem jedynie z greckiej kroniki Jana z Nikiu to był przedstawicielem bliżej nieznanego rodu Ermi. Nazwa rodowa sugeruje rodzime, huńskie pochodzenie przedstawicieli tej rodziny. Źródła bizantyjskie, jak i bułgarskie z okresu pierwszych lat istnienia Bułgarii naddunajskiej jasno stwierdzają, że jej pierwsi czterej władcy - Asparuch, Terweł, Kormesji i Sewar należeli do jednej i tej samej dynastii oraz byli w prostej linii (przynajmniej do Terweła) potomkami Kubrata bezsprzecznie należącego do rodu Dulo, który wygasł - przynajmniej w linii Asparucha - po śmierci lub obaleniu Sewara przez Kormisosza będącego do rodziny Ukil w 740. W nielicznych wzmiankach na temat Orchana, zaś jest określany jako stryj Kubrata, czyli w tym przypadku - bratem nieznanej z imienia jego matki. Biorąc pod uwagę także same okoliczności podniesienie go do rangi chana przez Turkutów można dojść do wniosku, że należał do rodu Dulo wywodzącego się z zachodniotureckiej arystokracji i był z pochodzenia Turkutem. Ta teoria wydaje się być prawdopodobniejsza tym bardziej, że Imiennik nie jest źródłem dokładnym i absolutnie wiarygodnym, co udowadnia brak wymienienia Sabina w poczcie chanów Bułgarów, choć wiemy, że istniał i panował na długo przed spisaniem listy. Sprawę jeszcze bardziej komplikuje możliwa identyfikacja Orchana z szóstym chanem zachodniotureckim Külügiem Sibirem. Zdaniem bowiem niektórych badaczy, jak np. 20-wiecznego rosyjskiego historyka i etnologa Lewa Nikołajewicza Gumilowa była to jedna i ta sama osoba znana jednak pod różnymi imionami. W tym wypadku nie był on Ermi czy Dulo, lecz Ashina. Najprawdopodobniej w tym wypadku jego siostra i przypuszczalna matka Kubrata nazywała się Akdžan, a ich ojcem był sam Tardu - pierwszy władca Kaganatu Zachodniotureckiego. Można jednak hipotetycznie także połączyć Külüga Sibira z Dulo. W zależności od tego, którą z trzech głównych hipotez uznać za jedną najprawdopodobniejszą można uznać, że: *Orchan należał do bliżej nieznanego rodu Ermi i był z pochodzenia Hunem; *Orchan należał do rodu Dulo i był z pochodzenia Turkutem *Orchan należał do dynastii Ashia rządzącej Kaganatem Zachodniotureckim i był z pochodzenia Turkutem; Przejęcie władzy ' Hipotetyczna data przejęcia władzy nad Bułgarami przez Orchana oraz jej okoliczności budzą duże kontrowersje i są one ściśle związane teoriami na temat jego możliwej identyfikacji z Gostunem lub Külügiem Sibirem oraz samym pochodzeniem pierwszego chana Wielkiej Bułgarii. Jeśli uznać założenie pierwsze za zgodne z prawdą historyczną to możliwe, że początkowo był jednym z rodzimych, huńskich władyków plemienia Onogurów toczących spór o panowanie nad Onogurami i podbitymi przez nich ludami. Był politykiem sympatyzującym z Turkutami w wyniku czego uzyskał wsparcie zachodniotureckiego kagana Nireya lub Tong Yabu, który podporządkował sobie plemiona bułgarskie, obalił pozostałych chanów i osadził na stanowisku chana wówczas marionetkowego Orchana. W zależności od interpretacji tego wydarzenia mogło do niego dojść w 628 lub nawet 603. Jednak zgodnie z ''Imiennikiem Gostun panował tylko dwa lata po czym został zastąpiony przez Kubrata, a jest to zdecydowanie za krótki czas, aby zlikwidować podziały plemienne, które tradycyjnie przypisuje się właśnie Orchanowi. Na domiar złego najprawdopodobniej to Orchan złożył wizytę cesarzowi wschodniorzymskiemu - Herakliuszowi w 619 oraz zginął w wyniku zamętu wewnętrznego, który ogarnął kaganat w 630, a więc jeśli nawet Orchan i Gostun to jedna i ta sama osoba to nie mogła ona sprawować urząd tylko dwa lata zgodnie z Imiennikiem, co jeszcze bardziej podważa jego wiarygodność i - co za tym idzie - całą teorię. Gdyby identyfikacja Orchana z Külügiem Sibirem była poprawna to nie wniosłaby ona żadnych informacji na temat datacji, ale nico zmieniłaby sposób przyjęcia władzy. W tym przypadku Orchan byłby przedstawicielem Ashina lub Dulo, który został wzniesiony do rangi chana wielkobułgarskiego przez Turkutów po podboju plemion huno-bułgarskich celu poszerzenia wpływów kaganatu na zachodzie oraz ugruntowania pozycji, któregoś rodu. Ugodowo uznaje się wtedy rok 917 za początek panowania Orchana, ale nie mniej jest to wciąż wyłącznie hipoteza. Pewnym pozostaje jedynie pogląd, że rozpoczął panowanie w pierwszej połowie VII wieku n.e i na pewno przed 619. '''Panowanie Orchan został marionetkowym przywódcą huńskich Bułgarów w 617 roku n.e za sprawą poparcia bądź interwencji jakiej przypuszczalnie udzielili mu Turkuci rządzeni wówczas przez czwartego kagana - Sheguy'a. Przez pierwsze dwa lata sprawowania urzędu pozostawał posłuszny swemu turkijskimu zwierzchnikowi. W tym też czasie ogłosił się on pierwszym chanem-namiestnikiem w nowo powstałym chanacie wielkobułgarskim i ustanowił stolice szybko rozwijającego się państwa w starożytnym mieście Fanagoria, gdzie przeniósł swą siedzibę. Sytuacja uległa dla Orchana gwałtownej zmianie po śmierci Sheguy'a i zastąpienia go przez Tong Yabu w 619. Pomimo oficjalnego uznawania władzy Tonga i respektowania swej oraz jego pozycji najprawdopodobniej nie popierał nowego pana, gdyż skrycie rozpoczął działania dążące do uzyskania suwerenności dla Wielkiej Bułgarii przybywając jeszcze tego samego roku na dwór w Konstantynopolu, gdzie został ugoszczony przez cesarza wschodniorzymskiego Herakliusza, przyjął chrzest w obrządku greckim i uzyskał miano patrycjusza, a także związał z Bizancjum sojusz przeciwko Awarom. Uzyskanie tak ważnego i znaczącego tytułu, jak patrycjusz rzymski automatycznie podkopywało dominacje Turkutów w regionie, a spopularyzowanie chrześcijaństwa w basenie Morza Czarnego wśród bułgarskich poddanych oraz innych plemion nadczarnomorskich mogło zaowocować nastrojami antytureckimi, gdyż Turkutowie usilnie pozostawali przy swej własnej tradycyjnej religii pogańskiej - Tengryzmie. Nie mniej jednak brakuje dowodów na działania chrystianizacyjne na obszarze ukraińskich stepów w czasach Orchana. Bardziej prawdopodobna jest teza, że chrzest był tutaj gestem wyłącznie formalnym mającym jedynie zjednać sobie przychylność Greków. Sami Bizantyjczycy nie mogli oficjalnie uznać niezależność huńskiego państwa bułgarskiego od Kaganatu Zachodniotureckiego, gdyż było ono wówczas cennym sojusznikiem Cesarstwa Wschodniorzymskiego w bardzo ciężkim dla Rzymian konflikcie z koalicją awarsko-słowiańsko-perską wspieraną przez żydowski bunt jaki wybuchł wówczas w Palestynie, choć rozszerzanie się dominatu turkuckiego na zachodzie mogło zaniepokoić jego krymskie posiadłości. Mimo to z mianem patrycjusza oraz przymierzem bizantyjskim i tak uzyskał pewne sukcesy w stronę niepodległości. Tong Yabu nie zareagował, co można wytłumaczyć nie wykryciem intrygi lub chęcią utrzymania grecko-tureckiego sojuszu do końca wojny. Z drugiej strony porozumienie Orchana z Konstantynopolem było paradoksalnie również na niego korzystne, gdyż chan ten był na tym etapie zbyt słaby, by zagrozić jego pozycji, a możliwe zdobycze terytorialne na Awarach mogłyby tylko poszerzyć zachodnią część Kaganatu i dopomóc sprzymierzeńcom. Ostatecznie Orchan nigdy nie wywiązał się ze swej umowy, a przez prawie niemal cały okres swego panowania nie buntował się ani nie udzielał się w polityce zewnętrznej skupiając się w latach 620-629 na stopniowym jednoczeniu plemion bułgarskich w faktycznie państwo mocno osłabiając, jeśli nie eliminując całkowicie tradycyjnych podziałów plemiennych. Dominującą pozycje zachowali wszak Onogurowie, na których ziemiach znajdowała się Fanagoria - będąca grodem stołecznym. Śmierć Okoliczności śmierci Orchana pozostają niejasne. Wiadomo, że zmarł w trakcie zamętu wewnętrznego jaki ogarnął cały ówczesny Kaganat Zachodnioturecki w 630 lub 631 roku n.e, a jego następcą został siostrzeniec Kubrat, który powrócił z Konstanynopola do Fanagorii w 629. Możliwe więc, że Orchan był świadomy niebezpieczeństwa jakie mu groziło i zdecydował się zabezpieczyć sukcesje. Powrót Kubrata okazał się bardzo dobrym ruchem, jak pokażą wspaniałe rządy drugiego chana Wielkiej Bułgarii. Orchanowi udało się najpewniej zaangażować bezpośrednio w konflikt, w trakcie którego prawdopodobnie otwarcie wystąpił przeciwko niedawnemu Panowi - Tongowi Yabu'owi, lecz wpadł w pułapkę i został zamordowany przez zwolenników rodu Ashina. Istnieje jednak kontrowersyjna teoria, że zdołał zabić Tonga i na jeden rok zostać szóstym kaganem zachodniotureckim, a dopiero wtedy został zlikwidowany przez przeciwników (patrz: Teorie spiskowe). Nie wiemy w jakim wieku zmarł Orchan, choć z całą pewnością był wówczas osobą dorosłą. Teorie spiskowe Orchan i Gostun to jedna i ta sama osoba Postać Orchana nie została wymieniona pod tym imieniem w spisanym poczcie władców Wielkiej Bułgarii i Bułgarów naddunajskich w Imienniku chanów protobułgarskich w odróżnieniu od swych dwóch następców. Natomiast, jako poprzednik Kubrata i następca Irnika figuruje na liście enigmatyczny Gostun. Dało to początek kontrowersyjnej teorii, że Gostun i Orchan to jedna i ta sama osoba. Zgodnie z tym założeniem przed Kubratem musiał panować przynajmniej jeden chan w źródłach bizantyjskich (to jest w kronice Jana z Nikiu) znany pod imieniem "Orchan", zaś w tradycji bułgarskiej - "Gostun". Gostunowi udało się dojść do władzy dzięki poparciu militarnemu Turkutów, a on sam miałby być synem, a przynajmniej potomkiem Irnika z rodu Dulo, do którego też zdaniem niektórych należał. Bizantyjski "Orchan" byłby w tym przypadku przypuszczalnym zniekształceniem Or-ḡan lub Or-kan będącym tureckim tytułem władczym omyłkowo uznanym przez Greków za nazwę własną. Faktycznie więc pierwszy chan Wielkiej Bułgarii miał na imię Gostun. Istnieją jednak dwa główne argumenty przeciwko identyfikacji tych dwóch postaci: *Zgodnie z Imiennikiem chanów protobułgarskich Gostun panował tylko przez dwa lata, co jest niemożliwe do uzgodnienia z jakąkolwiek datacją okresu sprawowania funkcji chana przez Orchana, gdyż wiemy, że odwiedził Konstantynopol w 619, a został zastąpiony przez Kubrata po śmierci na wskutek walk wewnętrznych, jakie ogarnęły kaganat w 630-631 n.e. Tak więc czas jego rządów liczył co najmniej 11-12 lat, a dodając do tego jeszcze dwa lata - uznając wówczas symboliczny początek władzy w 617 - to daje to ogółem przynajmniej 13-14 lecie panowania. *Zgodnie z Imiennikiem chanów protobułgarskich Gostun należał do rodu Ermi podczas, gdy jego poprzednicy - Awitochol i Irnik oraz następcy - Kubrat i Batbajan przynależeli do dynastii Dulo, co jest absurdalne biorąc pod uwagę, że Orchan był wujem Kubrata, a Gostun sprawia tutaj wrażenie władcy niespokrewnionego z poprzednimi i następnymi chanami - wręcz uzurpatora. Dowód drugi można jeszcze wszak podważyć. Zaliczenie Irnika i Awitochola do rodu Dulo wynikałoby w tym przypadku czysto z propagandy rodowej tej dynastii jaką się kierował anonimowy autor Imiennikiem chanów protobułgarskich zgodnie, z którą od Kubrata począwszy aż na Sewaru skończywszy Bułgarami rządziliby potomkowie samego Attyli (Awitochola?) i jego syna - Ernaka (Irnika?). Pogląd ten jest sprzeczny z rzeczywistościom, gdyż nazwa dynastyczna Dulo pochodzi od bardzo ważnego w kaganacie zachodniotureckim turkuckiego plemienia Dulu żyjącego we wczesnym średniowieczu w Azji zachodnio-centralnej, a od którego wywodzili się późniejsi członkowie dynastii. Niewykluczone również, że Orchan-Gostun miał mieszane korzenie i na przykład w lini ojcowskiej przodkami chana mogliby być Awitochol i Irnik, którzy faktycznie przynależeli do Ermi, zaś po kądzieli byliby potomkami jakiegoś przedstawiciela Dulo. Nie mniej jednak pierwszy argumenty przeciwny całej tej teorii jest niezwykle trudny do obalenia i w tej formie mocno odbiera jej wiarygodności. Inaczej trzeba założyć, że to nie Orchan odwiedził Konsantynopol w 617 albo, że nie zginął w trakcie chaosu wewnętrznego, ale negowanie udziału Orchana, w którymś z tych zdarzeń wydaje się być kłopotliwa i jeszcze bardziej absurdalna. W pierwszym wypadku nie mógł odwiedzić miasto stołeczne Bizancjum, jako chan bułgarski, gdyż wówczas jeszcze nie panował nad Hunami. Nie mógł to też zrobić żaden z jego poprzedników - Awitochol lub Irnik, gdyż żaden z tych pół-legendarnych władców nie pojawia się w źródłach bizantyjskich w odróżniu od znanego z kroniki Jana z Nikiu Orchana. W drugim wypadku Orchan ugościł u cesarza Herakliusza, ale nie poniósł śmierci w 630/631, gdyż od dawna nie żył, a przynajmniej nie był już władcą - być może zlikwidowany przez Turkutów, którzy jednak dowiedzieli się o rodzącym się bizantyjsko-bułgarskim przymierzu. W takim razie, kto panował w Wielkiej Bułgarii między 617 (przyp. drugi i - według teorii - ostatni rok panowania Gostuna-Orchana), a 630? Na pewno nie Kubrat, który w tym czasie z całą pewnościom przebywał w bezpiecznym Konstantynopolu. W okresie bezkrólewia nie możliwe jest scentralizowanie władzy, jak to zaszło w przypadku chanatu wielkobułgarskiego. Nie ma też mowy o jakimś tymczasowym władcy, gdyż milczą o takiej osobie źródła historyczne. Nie można także zapominać, że cała teoria opiera się jedynie na Imienniku chanów protobułgarskich, który datowany jest na XV wiek n.e, a przez to jest źródłem bardzo mało wiarygodnym, gdyż autor żył na długo po opisywanych zdarzeniach i przekazywane przez niego informacje nie mogą być pewne. Najpewniej czerpane były z późniejszej tradycji bułgarskiej. Brak Orchana w poczcie można także wytłumaczyć faktem, że nie był on faktycznym monarchą, lecz tylko namiestnikiem. Dla przykładu Imiennik ''podaje, że Batbajan rządził tylko trzy lata, zaś dzięki kronice Jana z Nikiu wiadomo, że po trzecim roku swych rządów panował dalej, ale jako już chazarski namiestnik. Pojawia się więc wniosek, że w spisie władców uwzględniono tylko suwerenów, a wtedy Gostun staje się poprzednikiem Orchana, którego obalili Turcy. '''Orchan był szóstym kaganem zachodniotureckim' 630 rok naszej ery wyznacza początek problemów wewnętrznych i zewnętrznych, jakie dotknęły jeszcze nie tak dawno przeżywający swój złoty okres Kaganat Zachodnioturecki, a zapoczątkowany wówczas wszechobecny kryzys miał doprowadzić do upadku zachodniej części Imperium Turkutów, która podzieli los wschodniej. Ówczesny piąty kagan zachodnich Turkutów - Tong Yabu znalazł się w bardzo ciężkiej sytuacji, gdyż jednocześnie jego państwo zostało zaatakowane przez Cesarstwo Chińskie dynastii Tang oraz musiało się zmagać z buntem tureckiego plemienia Karłuków powszechnie niezadowolonych z rządów dynastii Ashina, do której należał także Tong. Całą sytuacje wykorzystali niewierne plemiona wasalne Turkutów - w tym Hunowie, których chanowie dążyli do osiągnięcia najwyższej rangi w świecie tureckim. W konflikt zaangażował się też najprawdopodobniej Orchan, gdyż ten ruch mógłby oswobodzić jego państwo od tureckiego jarzma. W trakcie konfliktu poniósł śmierć w walce pozostawiając tytuł chana Wielkiej Bułgarii swemu siostrzeńcowi - Kubratowi. Istnieje jednak teoria, że w rzeczywistości nie tylko nie zginął w 630, ale w tym roku on i popierające go stronnictwo Dulu skrytobójczo zamordowało Tonga. Tym sposobem Orchanowi udało się uzyskać tytuł szóstego kagana zachodniotureckiego przyjmując wówczas imię Külüg Sibir. Jego rządy trwały zaledwie rok, gdyż już 631 został obalony i przepędzony przez syna zamordowanego kagana - Irbisa Boluna Cabgua, który odziedziczył tytuł po ojcu. Wygnanego Külüga odnaleźli i zabili zwolennicy rodu Ashina w górach Ałtaju. Teoria o identyfikacji Orchana z Külügiem jest poparta tylko jednym argumentem - szósty kagan turecki był też w chińskich kronikach nazwany również Orchanem. Nie mniej jest to mało znaczący dowód biorąc pod uwagę, że imię "Orchan" było dość popularne wśród ludów tureckich (patrz: Orchan I). Orchan został chanem Wielkiej Bułgarii dopiero po Kubracie Próba połączenia informacji zwartych w Imienniku chanów protobulgarskich z danymi na temat Orchana jakie podaje ,,Kronika świata" Jana z Nikiu doprowadziła do rozbudowania mało wiarygodnej teorii głoszącej, że Orchan i Gostun to jedna i ta sama osoba w celu nadania jej głębszego sensu. Zgodnie z kontrowersyjnym poglądem Gostun był jednym z miejscowych chanów plemienia Onogurów pochodzącym z huńskiego rodu Ermi, a także mógł być potomkiem wcześniejszych władców - Irnika i Awitochola. Jego polityka była pro-turecka, dlatego też Turkuci - zainteresowani ekspansją kaganatu zachodniotureckiego na zachód - udzielili mu poparcia militarnego, a turecki kagan Sheguy ostatecznie podbił Onogurów, Utigurów, Sangurów, Barsilów i Mandziarów, którzy zostali zjednoczeni i wcieleni do utworzonego chanatu wielkobułgarskiego. Teoria zakłada, że na pierwszego chana Wielkiej Bułgarii wybrano Kubrata, a nie - jak powszechnie się sądzi - Orchana. Ustanowienie przedstawiciela Dulo na tym stanowisku miało wzmocnić pozycje wschodniego klanu Dulu, z którego wywodziła się dynastia Dulo wobec zwiększenia się wpływów Ashina. Ten ruch miał w zamyśle zachować równowagę sił w zachodniej części kaganatu i utrzymać pokój wewnętrzny. Sam Kubrat miałby być wszak zbyt młody, aby efektywnie rządzić dopiero, co powstałą i niestabilną prowincją. W tej sytuacji opiekę nad niepełnoletnim przywódcą powierzono Gostunowi, co byłoby pewną formą nagrody od strony Turkutów w podzięce za pro-turecką politykę i współprace przy ujarzmianiu Bułgarów. Podobno sprawował rządy w charakterze regenta od 617 do 619 roku n.e. Twierdzenie to potwierdza Imiennik zgodnie, z którym Gostun należał do rodu Ermi i rządził tylko 2 lata, jako regent. Jednak w 619 odwiedził Konsantynopol, gdzie uzyskał tytuł patrycjusza, chrzest i przymierze bizantyjsko-bułgarskie wymierzone w Awarów. Przy tej okazji pozostawił młodego Kubrata na dworze cesarza Herakliusza, jako zakładnika gwarantującego trwałość sojuszu z Cesarstwem Wschodniorzymskim. Nie wiadomo jakie działania nim kierowały podczas tej decyzji. Mógł on kierować się dobrymi intencjami zapewniając następcy solidne wychowanie i bezpieczne miejsce wobec niestabilności w Wielkiej Bułgarii, jak i złymi. Możliwe, że tym sposobem chciał bezkrwawo zablokować Kubratowi drogę do władzy lub miał nawet nadzieje, że zginie on w trakcie trwającej wojnie Bizancjum z Persją. Niewykluczone również, że propozycja dobrowolnego zakładnika wyszła od strony greckiej i Gostun nie miał innego wyjścia nie chcąc wzbudzić wśród Greków podejrzliwości, a nawet wrogości. Równocześnie miałaby się narodzić rzekomo fikcyjna historia o Orchanie. Zwolennicy tej teorii sądzą, że "Orchan" to zniekształcone Or-ḡan lub Or-kan będące tytułem władczym omyłkowo uznanym za imię własne Gostuna przez greckich kronikarzy (to jest Jana z Nikiu w Kronice Świata). Od tej pory Gostunowi przypadła cała władza namiestnicza w Wielkiej Bułgarii aż do śmierci, gdy Kubrat powrócił z Konstanynopola i ponownie został chanem - tym razem, jako dorosły człowiek. Istnieją dwa główne argumenty przeciwko tej teorii: *W Imienniku nigdzie nie pisze, że Gostuna panował po regencji, jako formalny chan. Po dwóch latach miał zastąpić go Kubrat, podczas gdy w teorii został on wówczas odesłany przez Gostuna do Konstantynopola i wtedy zaczął faktycznie rządzić; *Turkutom, a zwłaszcza klanowi Dulu nie mogło umknąć odesłanie Kubrata do Konstantynopola i w oczywisty sposób odsunięcia go od władzy przez regenta. Tymczasem brakuje tutaj jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Kategoria:Historia Ukrainy Kategoria:Historia Bułgarii Kategoria:Chanowie Wielkiej Bułgarii Kategoria:VII wiek n.e